Family
by crazyauthoress
Summary: Jonathon and Timothy take the next step in their relationship. Future!fic


**Title:** Family**  
**

**Author:** Sleep Sound

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Timothy and Jonthon take their relationship to the next step.

**Warnings:** Child abuse (not graphic)

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Were The World Mine does not belong to me. I wish it did though.

**Notes:** Here there be fluff so sweet it's almost teeth-rotting

* * *

Timothy was pacing nervously in the living room of the small apartment he and his boyfriend - Lover? Partner? He wasn't that sure anymore. - owned. He was nervous, that much was obvious. They were going to find out today if the papers had gone through and were accepted. He was waiting for the phone to ring and for his boyfriend to come home.

The door opened slowly and Timothy turned, seeing Jonathon walk into the apartment. The rugby player dropped his keys in the bowl by the door as he slipped his shoes off, padding over to Timothy and kissing him softly. Timothy kissed back distractedly, eyes still on the phone as he started pacing again.

"I take it they haven't called yet," Jonathon said as he set his duffle bag down by the couch. The drama major shook his head and kept pacing, making Jonathon roll his eyes as he sat down on the armchair. As Timothy passed him, Jonathon grabbed him around the waist and tugged him into his lap.

"Stay still," he grunted as Timothy squirmed in his arms, but the grip the rugby had on his waist was too strong. "Pacing is only going to make you feel worse. Just sit here with me and calm down. We'll get the call, don't worry."

Timothy stopped squirming and fell limp in Jonathon's arms. "How do you know?" he asked softly and Jonathon smiled a little, kissing his cheek lovingly. Timothy sighed and nuzzled against his neck softly.

"Because Amy said we were the best candidates for it," he said softly, rubbing his back gently to relax him more. "Even out of the straight couples, she said that she thought we were the best. The papers will go through, just relax."

As soon as Jonathon finished speaking, the phone rang, the noise piercing in the silence. Timothy bolted up and scrambled out of Jonathon's lap, making the other groan as the bony theater major leaped for the phone.

"Hello? ... Yes, this is he. Hello, Amy. ... Yes. ... Yes, yes. O-of course. We can be there in... fifteen minutes give or take. ... Mmhm, right. ... Yes, I'll tell him. Thank you so much. We'll see you soon. ... Bye," Timothy said as he hung up the phone. He placed it back in the cradle and turned to look at Jonathon, who was just sitting patiently in the chair, rubbing his aching stomach.

"Well?" he asked with a slight smile.

"She's ours!" Timothy cried, throwing himself at Jonathon.

The rugby player caught him and held him tight, a slightly shuddering sigh leaving him. "I told you that we'd get her. Where are we supposed to be in fifteen minutes?" he asked and Timothy beamed at him.

"Crowne General Hospital," he said, letting go of Jonathon to tug his shoes on.

"Why is she at Crowne General Hospital? Did something happen to her?" Jonathon asked worriedly and Timothy shrugged a little, shaking his head.

"I don't know but I'm worried too. C'mon, Jonathon! I'm driving!"

"Oh no you're not. With your driving, we'll end up in an accident or with a ticket. I'm driving, give me the keys, Timothy," Jonathon said as he pulled his own shoes on and grabbed his jacket. As he took the keys from Timothy, he gave the other a jacket. "It's cold out... you should wear that."

"I don't see why you play rugby when it's cold out," Timothy said as they left the apartment and locked up.

"Because it's good exercise. And, it's not like I play with my shirt off. I don't have a pretty girl to impress," Jonathon replied as they walked out to the car.

"No, you have a handsome boy to impress," Timothy said and Jonathon shook his head a little.

"You don't even come to my games," he pointed out.

"I would if you were running around without a shirt on," Timothy said with a wink as he climbed into the passenger seat. Jonathon rolled his eyes and started driving toward the hospital, smiling whenever he caught the sight of the seat in the back through his mirror.

They were there in twenty minutes, although Timothy complained that it would've been shorter if he was driving. Jonathon shook his head as they walked into the hospital, smiling when they saw Amy.

Amy Jones was a small woman with dark brown hair and kind hazel eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt with her hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, which was a big change from the clean pressed gray skirt and shirt combo with her hair in a tight, neat bun at the back of her head. "Glad you guys could make it. I take it you drove, Jonathon?" she asked, smiling at Timothy groaned a little in protest.

"I'm a good driver!" he said before pausing at the raised eyebrow aimed his way by Jonathon. "Okay... I'm a good driver most of the time."

Jonathon just shook his head and kissed his cheek gently before looking at Amy with slightly worried eyes. "Do you know where she is?" he asked and Amy's smile disappeared.

"Follow me," she said softly, leading them into the pediatrics ward. She led them to a small room towards the back and they just stood there, watching the nurse in the room for a while.

"What happened?" Timothy asked softly as they watched the nurse carefully change the bandages of a little girl that sat on the bed. She had sandy blond hair and soft blue eyes that were wide and unseeing as the nurse tended to her. She couldn't have been more than four at the most, her arms and legs were still slightly pudgy with baby fat. Timothy couldn't believe that someone would want to hurt her.

Amy swallowed and looked at them for a moment, regarding them carefully. "We found out that her mother was abusing her," she said, watching as Timothy paled and Jonathon's eyes hardened. "When we got to the house, she was by the door withe cuts that were bleeding and some that looked infected. She was immediately removed from her mother's custody and brought here. I called you and Jonathon as soon as I knew she would be alright. I thought that you two would be the best parents to take care of a little one who was put in her situation. If you don't want her-"

"Amy," Jonathon said, cutting her off gently. "We could never not want her. Please, can we see her?" Amy smiled and nodded, opening the door for them.

The little girl looked up as the door opened, her big blue eyes widening a little as she looked at them. She looked at them with wide eyes, not recognizing them.

Timothy smiled at her as he walked forward, kneeling in front of the bed she sat on. "Hey, Jamie... do you remember me?" he asked softly and she looked at him for a moment before recognition dawned in her eyes. She nodded slowly. Timothy smiled as he knelt down in front of her, taking in the cuts, scrapes and bruises on her tiny body. "Good... I'm glad. Do you remember what I asked you last time I saw you?" She nodded again. "Well, I have another question for you."

As Timothy spoke softly to Jamie, Jonathon turned to Amy. "Is her mother being prosecuted?" he asked softly, not wanting to upset Jamie.

Amy nodded. "Yeah. I saw what was happening with my own eyes. I couldn't leave a three year old in that woman's custody any longer. You two were already cleared for adoption and Timothy is a registered foster parent. As soon as you're heading home, I'll draw up the complete adoption papers so that she's yours and Timothy's legally. Jamie's case agent adores you both and agrees with my decision to allow her to stay with you if that's what Jamie wants and if that's what you and Timothy want," she said.

Jonathon smiled a little. "Amy, we wouldn't want it any other way," he admitted, looking over at Timothy and Jamie. He nodded to Amy and walked over, kneeling next to Timothy. Jamie looked at him with a tiny smile, waving shyly. "Hey, Jamie. Did Timothy ask you the question already?"

She nodded and she looked at her lap before looking at the two men in front of her. "I... I want to stay wif you," she said softly, holding her arms out to them. "Pwease?"

Timothy's eyes softened completely and he lifted her into his arms, holding her close. Her little arms wrapped around his neck and clung to him, her face buried in his neck. "We'd love it if you stayed with us," he said, feeling the first tears against his neck. He held her close and Jonathon wrapped his arms around both of them, one of his hands rubbing her back gently.

The drama major took a breath and kissed her hair softly before beginning to sing. _"I see their knavery. This is to make an ass of me. To fright me, if they could,"_ he sang softly and Jonathon smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him softly as Jamie pulled her head out of his neck to look at them. _"But I will not stir from this place do what they can. I will work up and down here."_

Jonathon smiled and took the next line, rocking them gently. _"And I will sing that they shall here, that I am not, I am not afraid. I am not afraid,"_ he sang and Timothy smiled sweetly at him before beginning to sing again.

_"I know not by what power I made bold, but still you flout my insufficiencies. The more my prayer, the lesser is my grace. My ear should catch you voice, my eye your eye. My tongue should catch your tongue's sweet melodies. My tongue your tongue were the world mine,"_ he sang as he gently set Jamie down on the bed. She looked up at them with wide eyes before she smiled widely and rocked gently as they sang.

_"And I will sing, that they shall hear that I am not. I am not afraid. I am not afraid,"_ Jonathon sang, allowing Timothy to pick it up once more. He didn't mind not singing that much. This was Timothy's song.

_"Faeries away, fetch me that flower."_

_ "Up and down and up and down."_

_ "I will lead them up and down. Faeries away, swift as a shadow."_

_ "Up and down and up and down."_

_ "I will lead them up and down!"_ Timothy sang with a wide smile before scooping Jamie into his arms and spinning her around in the air. Her shrieks of delight caused the nurse and Amy to come running into the room, but when they saw that she was smiling and laughing and clapping, they sighed in relief and stood back, watching them carefully. _"Oh why rebuke you him that loves you so! Lay breath so bitter on your bitter foe... on your bitter foe!"_

Jonathon smiled as they got to his lines, moving forward and taking Jamie from Timothy gently. He began to sing, dancing around with her in the room._ "What angel wakes me from my flowery bed? I pray thee gentle mortal, sing again. I pray thee gentle mortal sing again. Mine ear is much enamored of thy note. So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape. I'll follow thee, I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell. I'll follow thee, I'll follow thee and make a heaven of hell. And make a heaven of hell!"_ he and Timothy sang together as Jamie smiled widely and laughed in delight.

They set her down and she started dancing to the music they were making together as a family. _"Faeries away, fetch me that flower! Up and down and up and down. I will lead them up and down! Faeries away, swift as a shadow! Up and down and up and down. I will lead them up and down!"_ the men sang together, holding hands as Jamie leaped up and grabbed their free hands. They swung her gently, smiling widely as they watched her break out of her shell and just have fun.

_"Faeries away, fetch me that flower! Up and down and up and down. I will lead them up and... Faeries away, swift as a shadow! Up and down and up and down. I will lead them up and down!"_ Timothy and Jonathon sang, surprised when Jamie joined her voice with theirs. They beamed and knelt down to her level, smiling at her as they sang the last lines.

_"My ear should catch your voice. My eye should catch your eye. My tongue your tongue, were the world mine,"_ they sang together, smiling at each other as Jonathon leaned in to kiss Timothy impulsively. Jamie giggled and threw herself at them, wrapping a little arm around each of their necks. hugging herself close to them.

Jonathon supported her body as they stood up, holding her in between them as she fell asleep against them. Amy walked forward slowly and Timothy turned to look at her, content to just hold the sleeping angel in his arms.

"What song was that?" she asked, tipping her head to the side slightly. "I didn't recognize it."

Timothy smiled a little as he gently took Jamie's arm from around his neck, settling it next to her other arm around Jonathon's neck. "It's called 'Were the World Mine'," he admitted softly, a soft smile on his face. "It's the song that brought Jonathon and I together." He looked at Jonathon, who was humming softly and rocking Jamie in his arms. "And now it's brought our family together."

**END**


End file.
